


A Tent Of Their Own

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor



Series: Meandering Destinies [17]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Fellatio, Quietly, Rope Bondage, Tent Sex, The others are right outside, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor
Summary: Molly and Cali slip away from the revelry to make good use of their tent. And some of the fun things from their packs. ;)





	A Tent Of Their Own

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly tied the tent closed behind them, ensuring a modicum of privacy from the impromptu celebration outside.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali laid down in the tent and pulled him on top of her, kissing him deeply and holding him tight.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He returned the kiss eagerly, working at the buckle of his sword belt with one hand.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali started to strip off her cloak and corset, then helped him with his belt and pants.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sat on the bedroll beside her, quickly fighting to remove his boots, coat, and jerkin. Once they were clear, he smoothly pulled his shirt up over his horns and tossed it aside.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali stripped off her overskirt and dress and pushed off her boots. "I still don't have my underwear on," she said with a slight giggle.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He grinned, devilishly, “I _know_! It’s been _very_ distracting, in all the _best_ ways.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I might keep it off. Distract you more." She giggled mischievously.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly growled and moved over to her, their bodies close as he held the dragon side of her face and kissed her hungrily. “I’d _like_ that!” he whispered and kissed her again, his tail waving excitedly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and kissed him back, laughing. She liked making him happy, and this was fun.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Is there anything special you want to try tonight?” he whispered, gliding his tail up her leg. “We’ll have to stay quiet, but we have _all_ evening!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Well, let me get that toy from the bag..." She grabbed the wooden toy from the bottom of her bag.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled, tracing his fingers over the curve of her back. “Do you have somewhere particular in mind for that? I have oil if need be.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"In me, maybe?" She liked the idea of him using it one her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He leaned in close and kissed her neck. “Where, love?” he asked, his hand gliding slowly down her ribs.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"In my cunt?" she asked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly gave her neck a tiny lick then pulled back, smiling, and took the toy into his hand, “Alright.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded and spread her legs, rubbing her clit to open her scales up.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He knelt alongside her dragon thigh and traced one talon over the scales of her leg, watching Cali please herself.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She made little soft moans as she rubbed herself, trying not to be too loud.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smirked and skimmed his left hand up the scales of her side, then circling around her breast.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her scales slowly opened up, showing off her pretty cunt. "Now, please," she said, desperate for more.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He reached over and picked up the toy, trailing it lightly up her thigh and then over her spread scales, watching her mischievously.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You tease," said Cali, smiling as he touched her scales.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Of course!” he grinned, slowly gliding the head of the toy up and down the outside of her cunt, coating it with her slick. “Some things are _best_ when you take your time.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"True," said Cali, moaning softly. "But I'm not terribly patient."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly leaned over her and took hold of her breast, rubbing his thumb over the nipple. “Well let’s start, then!” he purred and kissed her, pressing the end of the toy into her cunt.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She moaned, arching up into the toy. "Gods," she said softly. It felt weird, but it also felt good.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He placed a trail of kisses down her throat as he moved the toy in a rocking motion, inching it steadily deeper.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Softly, she moaned with the movements. "Gods, yes." It was starting to feel really good. "Yes, please."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly kneaded her dragon breast as he kissed his way down to her elven nipple, then gave it a lick.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her breathing was shaky and sharp as she was starting to really get into it. "Please, please," she whimpered softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He brought his tail up as well, brushing its spade along her elven leg as he swirled his tongue around her nipple and did everything else, playing her body like an instrument below him.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
There was so much, and it was just...amazing. she bit down on her lip, trying not to be too loud as she whined and whimpered.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly lifted his head, exposing that nipple to the cold air. He placed his mouth firmly over Cali’s, plunging his tongue inside as he tilted the toy higher, shoving it in urgently and bumping her clit each time.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali whined. She was getting close, and she wanted to come so bad, wanted to be good for Molly and come. "Close," she muttered, panting softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly swirled the toy around in a circle as he rocked it, thrusting in faster and squeezing her breast, his talons pressing at its scales.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Huffing, her back arched and toes curled, and she came on the wooden cock. "Gods. Thank you." She pulled him in and kissed him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He returned the kiss with a grin and let go of the toy, leaving it in her with the handle sticking out. “Anything else you’d like, my sweet? I have my rope, if you want your first lesson.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded. She wanted to be good for Molly, to be his little toy, to detach herself from decisions for a while.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly gave her another quick kiss, then moved over to get the rope from his bag. Cali could see, then, that he was already halfway erect from pleasuring her. He returned, holding the white, silk rope with a smile. “Would you like to tie me, or have me tie you?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Tie me, please," said Cali, whimpering. She put her hands above her head, wrists close together. "Let me be good for you, please."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Only if you’re _sure_ ,” he said seriously. “I know you have a bad history with restraints, so I want you to tell me _immediately_ if it stops being fun!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded. "I'll say something if it triggers me." Right now she just...really wanted to be good, so if it came up she'd try to push through it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I do _not_ want to make you uncomfortable, understand? I need you to say ‘wait’ to pause everything and ‘stop’ to get out immediately.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Wait and stop. Got it." She had to calm herself down a little so she could be in the proper headspace for this.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He stared into her eyes earnestly. “Do you _promise_?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded. "Yes. I promise."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Alright.” Molly kissed her and gently brought her wrists down. “Here. Sit up a moment, and I’ll show you the knot.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali obeyed, sitting up, keeping the toy inside of her as she did so.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly guided her to hold her forearms alongside each other, with a space the width of the rope between them. “We want this knot to be comfortable and secure,” he said, folding the end of the rope over so it was doubled for about three feet. “This,” he held up the looped end, “is called the ‘bight,’ and the rest is our ‘working end.’”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded and watched him carefully. She had experience tying people up, but she had never done it properly before, between two consenting parties.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He looped the bight once, twice around her forearms, then hooked it around the working end. “Using several wraps of rope helps spread out the pressure and keep things comfortable.” He passed the bight between her arms, encircling all the wraps, then through a small loop he made with the working end. “This keeps the knot together...” he repeated the step with the top wraps only, passing the bight through the loop again, “and _this_ keeps the knot from collapsing.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded, watching him, rapt. It was oddly peaceful. She felt her worry and impatience settle into calm.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly then cinched the loop tight, but not before folding the bight so part of it stuck back out the other side. “If you need to get out, just tug on this part here,” he pointed at the folded part of the bight. “When you tie me for real, you’ll want to pull the whole bight through and make the knot on the other side of my arms, away from me. But I want to make _sure_ you can get out now, if you need to.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Okay. I'll try to remember it." She looked up and asked, "What are you going to do to me now, darling?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smirked mischievously, “I have some ideas. But you’re _still_ in charge, so let me know if I do something you don’t like!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay. Got it." She leaned in, not enough to kiss Molly but enough to for him to close in quickly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly held the working end of the rope in his left hand and guided Cali’s wrists up and then behind her head, his arm around her back and her breasts on display. He moved closer, kneeling astride her lap, and placed his right hand on her elven side, gliding it slowly up.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali followed Molly's touches and movements. She was very good, and she would be very good for Molly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
His gaze moved up her body along with his hand, exploring her gradually. He spread his fingertips out over her breast, rubbing the nipple with his palm, before sliding his hand up to her collar bone and the side of her neck.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She watched him intently, keeping very still, breath slow and steady. She was intent on being very good.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He tucked her hair back, tracing a finger behind her ear and down along her jaw. “How’re you doing, Cali?” He asked quietly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Good. Just waiting for you to do something, Mister Mollymauk." She was a bit frank.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk. “Ohh, _Cali_!” he purred, “You asked to be tied up, and that means _I_ set the pace!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali squirmed a little but didn't complain. "Yes, Mister Mollymauk," she said quietly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He grinned at that, his tail thumping the floor, “Good girl.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She preened a little at that, tail swaying softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly took gentle hold of her chin and tipped her head back and to the side, exposing the elven side of her neck. Then he slid his fingers to where the skin met scales, tracing slowly down the seam.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali breathed slowly, shivering softly at the touch. "That feels good, Mister Mollymauk."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He closed his eyes languidly and lowered his head alongside hers, nuzzling beneath her ear and breathing deeply of her scent.  
Then he kissed gently at her neck, pressing his lips against her pulse point.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nuzzled back, pressing into the kiss, wanting more and silently chasing the sensations.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He pulled back to watch his fingers trace down the line, over her chest and abdomen to where it disappeared between her legs.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Gods, Cali wanted more. She squirmed softly, but it only moved the toy inside her, making her moan softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He grinned and stood up carefully in the tent, taking hold of the rope right against her wrists. “On your knees, love.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She obeyed, getting on her knees. The toy pressed up inside of her, making her moan a little more.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly held her wrists down behind her head and stood directly in front of her, his mostly-erect cock hanging heavily. He used his left hand to tuck her hair behind her dragon ear as well, his talons tickling over her scales. “Get me ready for you, love.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Yes, Mister Mollymauk," she said obediently. Then she opened her mouth and began sucking at the head, softly bobbing her head.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly groaned quietly, the sound hidden by the merrymaking outside.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She continued her bobbing, lapping at his cock. Her eyes went up to him, watching him react.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He stared down at her hungrily, the red of his eyes dimmed by the darkness. He cupped his talons over her cheek, breathing heavily.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali kept on going. As she moved, the toy inside her shifted, and she moaned softly on his cock.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, stifling a moan. Then he threaded his talons into her hair and tugged her off of him. “That’s enough.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She backed away, spittle trailing from her mouth to his cock. "Yes, Mister Mollymauk."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He groaned at that and stepped around her, bringing her bound wrists back in front of her and to the floor, leaving her on her elbows and knees.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali obediently moved down, moving her tail to give him access to her cunt.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly dropped the rope there and drew one hand along her back, the other reaching down to trip its talons along her spread scales. “I think we’re just about done with _this_!” he said, pressing his palm up against the toy’s handle so it shifted inside her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She gasped, biting her lip to keep back a moan. Cali squirmed slightly, trying to get it to rub against that one spot that felt so good.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He bent down and kissed the center of her back as he pulled the toy out slowly, angling it so it dragged against her front inside her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Gods," she said, moaning. It hit and dragged against that spot, and she shivered. "That felt really good, Mister Mollymauk." Her scales closed up slightly as he removed the toy.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Shhhh!” he reminded as he knelt between her legs, his left hand gripping the base of her tail. “Unless you’d like an _audience_!” he rumbled playfully and drew the head of his cock along her slickness.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The tug at her tail made her moan more, and she buried her face in her hands, biting down softly on the rope.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly pressed his way inside her and gasped sharply, then he grabbed onto her elven thigh and sank all the way in with a shuddering groan.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
It was really hard not to moan and cry out, and she kept her mouth clamped on the rope.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He started to rock into her, sliding smoothly with how wet she was, the head of his cock gliding along her sensitive spot.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She moaned, rocking with him, feeling so damn good. Had she not been told otherwise, she would've cried out.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He held onto her firmly as he thrust in harder, panting, and started to pick up speed.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That feels really good, Mister Mollymauk."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Hush_!” he growled and took hold of both hips, pulling her to him and thrusting in punishingly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She gasped and cried out a little, once again biting down on the rope to keep herself quiet.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly kept pounding into her, his breathing ragged. “That’s it.” he panted roughly, “Take my cock! You want me to come inside you, don’t you? Make you _mine_!” His talons pressed marks into her skin as he gripped her possessively.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Yes, Mister Mollymauk. Make me yours!" She moaned sharply, crying out slightly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He wrapped an arm around her ribs and leaned over her, thrusting in sharply. He bit her dragon shoulder hard, stifling his groan as he spilled into her repeatedly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She moaned as she came, a twitchy mess in Molly's arms. "Gods. That was amazing."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly pressed a smattering of tender kisses along her shoulder and stroked her hips gently. “Not too rough, then?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"No, it worked. It was nice." She fiddled with the ropes until she had herself out of it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Good.” He kissed Cali on the back again as he eased himself out then laid alongside her, tail swaying fondly. He checked over her wrists, satisfied that there weren’t any marks at all. “And you liked the rope, too?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded. "Yes I did." It was kinda nice, having that there. She liked it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He grinned, “Would you like to try tying _me_ , now? We don’t have to do anything else, if you’re tired, but you should practice when you can.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, practice would be nice. She took the rope and sat across from Molly, tying the knot like he showed her. It took some instructions but he managed to help her understand how to do it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“There you go, love!” He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She kissed him back. "I think that'll be it for tonight. I'm kinda tuckered out." She untied him and set aside the rope, grabbing the blankets and snuggling under them.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly snuggled up with her as well, wrapping his arms and tail around her and tangling their legs. He pressed a drowsy kiss on her head and stroked a hand through her hair, the end of his tail swaying peacefully. “Good night, Cali. Sweet dreams.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Sweet dreams, dearest," said Cali as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly drifted off as well, listening to the joyful party that was still going strong outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This knot comes from the wonderful instructions at https://www.ropeconnections.com/my-favorite-way-of-tying-wrists/ ˘◡˘


End file.
